Volviendo al pasado
by Poxipu
Summary: No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba conduciendo, ni siquiera notaba que había empezado a llover, solo era capaz de recordar. De recordarte.One-shot.


**Los personajes pertenen a la Sra. Meyer.**

**Volviendo al pasado**

Y allí estaba yo. De pie. Sin saber realmente como había llegado hasta esa situación. Sin saber cómo sin proponérmelo estaba cometiendo el mayor error de mi vida.

Alguien hablaba pero yo no escuchaba, ni siquiera era capaz de girar la cabeza para mirar al hombre que tenia a mi lado y darme cuenta de porque estaba allí. No quería saberlo. Solo quería salir de allí.

Y entonces lo vi, esos ojos que hacia tanto que no veía, era como si nunca hubieran dejado de mirarme, como si nunca se hubieran ido de mi lado. Podía leerlos como nunca jamás lo había hecho, ni siquiera el día del fin, me decían que huyera, que terminara la farsa.

-Isabella – me insto la voz que hablaba. Y al mirarle recordé donde estaba y lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tus ojos me abandonaron de nuevo y vi que el hombre a mi lado me miraba expectante.

No eras tú.

No necesitaba más.

Eche a correr.

Agradecí a mis pies que por una vez en mi vida no me hubieran arrastrado al suelo mientras corría por el pasillo de la iglesia. Los murmullos y llamados se pagaron cuando salí al exterior

Me monte en el primer coche que vi, y por suerte tenía las llaves puestas.

¿Era una señal? ¿Por fin estaba haciendo lo correcto?

Mientras conducía por el pequeño sendero que llevaba a la iglesia de vuelta a la carretera vi por el retrovisor al novio, _mi _novio. Y caí en la cuenta de que había robado el coche de los recién casados, aunque ya no hubiera tales.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba conduciendo, ni siquiera notaba que había empezado a llover, solo era capaz de recordar. De recordarte.

La primera vez que te vi.

La primera vez que me salvaste.

La primera vez que te bese.

La última vez que te vi.

El coche se paro y yo volví al presente. Me había quedado sin gasolina. Me eche a llorar. Solo acerté a salir del coche, me daba igual que estuviera lloviendo, que tronase. Me daba igual el vestido.

Y cuando por fin levante la vista, reconocí donde estaba. Estaba a tan solo uno pocos kilómetros de Forks, en el camino por el que tantas veces había conducido para ir a verte, para ir a tu casa.

¿Esto era otra señal? ¿Estaba llevándome a ti?

Eche a correr de nuevo. Me daba igual el que mi mente me chillara que hacía 4 años que tú te habías ido de aquel lugar, de aquella casa. Tenía que llegar.

No sé si pasaron minutos u horas mientras corría. Me había caído un par de veces y el vestido estaba manchado y empapado, pero me daba igual, tú me habías querido siempre, aun echa un desastre. _Salvo el día en que te dejo _me decía mi cabeza una y otra vez. Lo sabía, sabía que él no me quería, pero yo solo quería verle de nuevo. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba saber que todos aquellos recuerdos no habían siendo un sueño. Y entonces la vi.

Ahí seguía la maravillosa casa de los Cullen. En mitad de aquel bosque. En perfectas condiciones. Como si no llevara abandonada años.

Me quede de pie frente a la casa, sin saber qué hacer, sin saber que esperar, dejando que la lluvia siguiera mojándome. Cuando la puerta se abrió y te vi.

Estabas igual que siempre, si acaso más hermoso que nunca y tus ojos dorados me miraban como si nunca hubieran dejado de amarme.

-Bella – me llamaste.

-Edward – conseguí articular.

Nadie dijo nada mas, continuamos mirándonos. Tu bajo el marco de la puerta, yo bajo la lluvia.

-Sigues siendo tan frustrante – dijiste de repente. Y la verdad cayó sobre mí, seguías sin quererme, te estaba molestando, agache la cabeza al notar la lagrimas en mi ojos – Cuando por fin me decido a volver a por ti, a reclamar lo que es mío, y voy a sacarte de esa iglesia, sales corriendo por tu propio pie de allí. Nunca sé que es lo que vas a hacer.

Al levantar la cabeza de nuevo me fije en que a pesar de estar bajo techo estabas empapado. Tu precioso cabello cobrizo estaba repleto de diminutas gotitas que también caían por tu cara y tu cuerpo.

Y caí en la cuenta, no me había imaginado tus ojos.

-Estabas en la iglesia – logre susurrar.

-Alice me advirtió. Era la última oportunidad que tenia de volver a ti.

No pensé en nada más, corrí a sus brazos y le bese.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esperar – le _gruñí_, a lo que él solo pudo echarse a reír.

* * *

**He aqui unos desvarios de mi mente perturbada.  
**

**Poxipu.**


End file.
